Snake
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu menggabungkan ular ke dalam permainan kami. Tapi sekarang, aku mengerti. Ular itu tak lebih dan tak kurang hanya digabungkan untuk mengejekku dan juga dirinya sendiri yang telah masuk ke dalam lubang tak kasat mata/SasuSaku/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


Waktu itu yang kutahu... aku merasakannya.

Dari malam pertama lalu malam-malam setelahnya.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Namun, aku tak dapat melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku takut.

Semuanya gelap. Gelap sekali.

Dalam kebutaan yang menyelimutiku, sentuhannya membuatku gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SasuSaku semi-canon FanFiction**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap tubuhku berusaha berontak karena takut akan suatu hal yang tidak pasti.

Dia menenangkanku dengan sentuhannya yang lembut. Menyentuh tubuhku tanpa melewatkan setiap incinya sedikit pun.

Terus dan terus dia merengkuh tubuhku dengan erat... hingga matahari nanti memunculkan sinarnya perlahan tapi pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SNAKE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Khh..." suara itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lamanya. Ah, aku tahu. Aku kembali lagi ke sini. Ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah kuketahui dimana letaknya. Karena seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, meskipun aku membuka mata, tidak akan ada yang bisa kulihat. Kedua mataku telah tertutup dengan kain atau apapun itu yang bisa mengikat kedua mataku di dalam kegelapan.

Aku menggeliyat tak nyaman. Sensasinya masih sama, bagaimana permukaan datar dengan sedikit batu-batu kecil itu menjadi tempatku berbaring seperti biasanya. Aku mengeluh sakit dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan mungkin nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi, aku cukup yakin pria di atasku ini mengerti. Dia langsung merubah posisiku berbaring dengan senyaman mungkin.

Kedua tangannya besar dan hangat. Saat dia menyentuh tubuhku, dia menyalurkan kehangatan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan baik. Satu hal yang pasti, aku sangat menyukai kehangatan itu. Percaya atau tidak, aku telah menyerahkan diriku pada laki-laki yang bahkan wajahnya belum pernah kulihat sejak hari pertama dia merebut mahkotaku yang paling berharga.

Haha.

Aku sudah kotor—aku tahu itu.

Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri lagi. Pria yang selalu menculikku di malam bulan purnama ini hampir tak pernah berbicara. Hanya suara desahan, lenguhan, atau bahkan rintihannya yang terdengar. Setiap kata-kata yang kukeluarkan hanya dibalasnya dengan sentuhan yang terkadang secara tak langsung menuntutku untuk diam. Tiga kali permainan, aku sudah dapat menebak dia adalah tipe pria egois yang tidak ingin keinginannya dibantah begitu saja.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut. Aku takut. Takut sekali. Di hari pertama, aku menangis begitu keras. Aku dapat mendengar teriakanku sendiri yang begitu memilukan. Percuma berusaha memberontak, dia mengikat seluruh akses tubuhku yang dapat bergerak. Dan pada hari itu, tangisanku membuat kain yang menutupi kedua mataku basah sepenuhnya.

Bukan hanya itu. Pria brengsek ini selalu melepaskan sesuatu di atas tubuhku di tengah permainan kami.

Ular.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Salah satu binatang jenis _reptilia _tersebut seakan menggantikan posisinya untuk merangsang tubuhku. Entah apakah tubuhku bereaksi seperti yang dia inginkan atau tidak, yang pasti perlakuannya itu dapat membuatku takut dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Ular yang sangat terlatih. Sayangnya, aku tidak mau berpikir ular itu telah dilatih sebelumnya oleh sang pria untuk melakukan ini.

"_Sss..._"

"Ngh," seakan merespon desisan ular tersebut, aku mendesah sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Pasalnya ular berukuran sedang itu merayap dari selangkanganku menuju kepalaku—setelah sebelumnya melalui perut rataku lalu menyelip di antara dua buah dadaku. Napasku memburu, dadaku naik turun. Ular ini cukup besar dan berat... membuatku sesak.

Aku tahu ini gila. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku menerima semua yang dilakukan oleh pria yang tak kukenal ini. Setelah dia melepaskan ular tersebut, tangannya mulai melucuti pakaianku satu persatu. Aku menahan napas ketika akhirnya pertahanan terakhirku terlepas dan angin malam yang dingin segera menerpa tubuhku. Aku menggigil kedinginan, belum sempat aku mengeluh lagi, laki-laki itu memelukku. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku yang terikat di atas kepalaku. Terdiam lagi, aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan menjalar di tubuhku.

Ah, rasanya...

...aku telah mengenal pria ini.

Tidakkah aneh? Naruto... atau bahkan Sai, kadang jika mereka mencoba menyentuhku—meskipun dengan alasan yang jelas—tetap saja kutolak. Dari cara halus sampai cara kasar—dengan memukul mereka hingga mereka terlempar jauh. Tapi pria ini... aku tidak bisa menolaknya meskipun ingin. Aku tidak tahu lagi kemana harga diri yang biasanya kubanggakan setinggi langit.

Aku pasti mengenal pria ini.

Tapi... siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

"Ah!" aku mendesah ketika sesuatu memasuki diriku di bawah sana. Tidak perlu kutebak lagi, aku sudah tahu apa itu. Seiring dengan teriakanku itu, ular yang berada di atas tubuhku bertambah. Satu, dua, ah... ada tiga. Apa pria ini sangat menyukai ular? Entahlah.

Laki-laki di atas tubuhku menciumku hingga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia meredam seluruh teriakanku dengan ciuman kasarnya. Sama seperti ularnya yang menyebar di atas tubuhku, tangannya mulai berani menyentuh tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuatku tak berkutik.

Namun, ada kalanya gerakannya terasa sangat kasar dan membuatku berusaha untuk memberontak. Tapi, salah satu dari ular itu akan melilit leherku kemudian mendesis sebagai peringatan agar aku tetap tenang. Sementara ular yang lain akan mencoba memberi rangsangan lebih padaku, seperti merambat melalui daerah kewanitaanku, menyentuhnya, bahkan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam sana membuatku sedikit takut karena membayangkan racun yang mungkin saja masih ada di dalam ular tersebut. Mereka pun bisa jadi melilit kedua buah dadaku, lalu memasukkan putingku ke dalam mulut mereka seakan ingin menyedot susu dari sana. Padahal itu tidak mungkin terjadi selama aku belum hamil.

Perlakuan yang memabukkan. Tak pernah kukira di dalam hidupku, aku akan takluk karena rangsangan salah satu reptil bertubuh panjang dengan kulit sisik tersebut.

"Ngg ah! Ah! Oh!" desahanku kembali menggila seiring malam yang aku yakin sudah semakin larut sekarang. Pria di atas tubuhku memaju mundurkan tubuhnya semakin cepat tanpa perlu kuminta. Sementara tubuh dingin ular-ular itu mulai melilit bagian-bagian tubuhku yang lain.

Di saat aku terombang-ambing ke dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa kulihat ujungnya, gerakan pria itu berubah lagi menjadi lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusap wajahku yang penuh keringat, membelainya perlahan. Jari-jarinya merapikan rambutku yang berantakan yang beberapa di antaranya menempel pada wajahku. Aku terengah dan mencoba mengatur napas, ketika dia memanggil namaku...

"Sakura."

Aku tertegun. Jadi... ini suaranya?

Aku... pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

Tapi, hanya satu kata itu. Setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat tertunda, membuatku mendesah lagi. Walau begitu, suaranya masih sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Suara yang dingin, penuh wibawa, dan arogan itu—

—tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"_Sssssaaah_!"

Desisan keras ular yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dalam kebutaan, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehingga yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ular itu seperti mendesis tepat di depan wajahku, membuat rasa takut kembali tumbuh di dalam hatiku.

Aku bisa merasakan ular itu menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia merayap menjauhi wajahku. Tubuhnya yang melilit tubuhku perlahan tapi pasti menjauh, seakan dia kembali pada sang pemilik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria di atas tubuhku ini. Sementara itu, salah satu ular yang sedari awal hanya diam di sekitar selangkanganku, tiba-tiba menghisap klitoris milikku, membuat aku memekik. Rasanya... aneh. Ular tersebut memajukan moncongnya ke dalam daerah kewanitaanku—yang sebenarnya kuyakini masih ada kejantanan milik pria di atasku ini—sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia juga ikut menjauhiku seperti ular pertama.

Tinggal satu ular lagi. Ular ini menurutku paling besar di antara yang lain. Dia melilit tubuhku dari bawah sampai atas secara selang seling. Namun, sebelum dia pergi, pria di atasku kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat kepalaku mendongak karena kaget, "Akh! Aaaaaah!"

Dua makhluk itu menatapku... iya, aku yakin itu.

Sangat yakin.

Satu tarikan dan kain yang menutupi kedua mataku terlepas. Aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan. Awalnya kurasa percuma, karena malam membuat suasana di sekitarku gelap sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sampai tiba-tiba suara petir menggelegar di luar sana dan sebuah kilat menampilkan sebagian wajahnya.

Jadi... memang kau.

Aku tersenyum miris. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Meninggalkanku, menyakitiku, mengkhianatiku, berniat membunuhku, dan sekarang... kau melakukan ini. Aku tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa kau memang berniat membuatku jadi wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa lagi mengandalkan otaknya untuk berpikir logika?

Sepertinya petir yang datang tadi hanya sekedar kejadian alam yang terjadi secara kebetulan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda lain bahwa hujan akan turun. Lebih dari itu, awan malam yang sedari tadi menutupi bulan purnama kini menyingkir. Sehingga bulan yang sedang bulat sepenuhnya itu dapat menyinari wajahmu dan juga ular yang ternyata cukup besar kini berada di sampingmu. Kau menatapku dalam diam. Mulutmu sedikit terbuka karena kau sedang mengatur napas. Sementara ular itu hanya menatapku dengan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya seakan mengejekku yang sudah menjadi hina ini.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Aku sudah melupakan bagaimana caranya membuat syaraf-syaraf ototku bekerja seperti semula. Kau masih diam di dalam posisimu tapi ular yang tadi diam di sampingmu kini memajukan wajahnya pada wajahku. Lidahnya yang kembali keluar kini menjilat pipiku, membuatku mengeluh jijik. Tapi, seakan mengerti maksudku, dia justru membalasnya dengan suara desisan yang memekakan telinga. Aku merintih ketika kau yang berada di hadapanku menggerakkan tanganmu, memberi isyarat agar ular besar itu melepaskan lilitannya pada tubuhku lalu pergi menghilang.

Sebagai pria yang baru saja melakukan hal intim denganku, kau memajukan wajahmu hingga kita dapat bertatapan satu sama lain dengan begitu intens. Mencari arti tatapan satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, kau membelai wajahku begitu lembut sementara akhirnya aku mengerti arti tatapanmu itu.

Ternyata... kita memang sama-sama menyedihkan.

Menginginkan satu sama lain—mengesampingkan jalur hidup kita yang telah berbeda.

Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu untuk kelanjutan cerita kita?

"Sasuke-_kun..._"

Tanganmu berhenti bergerak ketika aku memanggil namamu. Kau menatapku dingin sementara aku siap menangis kapan saja. Katakan apa maumu. Katakan sekarang juga. Katakan. Aku sudah muak. Kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

Aku memanggil namamu lagi. Helaan napasmu terdengar. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa merasakan bibirmu yang dingin itu menempel pada bibirku. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini aku yang memagut bibirmu kasar. Seakan berusaha menunjukkan emosiku dari ciuman tersebut. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak meresponku, membiarkanku meluapkan semua emosi yang kurasakan. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama sampai kau juga ikut membalasku. Pertarungan lidah yang penuh nafsu pun kembali dimulai.

Di tengah ciuman itu... aku melihat mereka.

Tiga ular yang menatap kita berdua dengan penuh cela.

Mendesis keras seakan mengejek dua manusia yang telah jatuh ke dalam dasar lubang yang begitu dalam tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali naik ke atas.

Ya.

Kita berdua telah jatuh.

Karena kita saling mencintai. Cinta terlarang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Buah nikmat yang seharusnya tidak boleh dicicipi karena racun yang terkandung di dalamnya hanya akan membuat kita tersiksa seumur hidup.

Apakah kau mengerti?

Sasuke-_kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Ular adalah binatang yang melambangkan "hawa nafsu"—salah satu dari tujuh dosa yang mematikan bagi manusia.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namun selain itu, ular juga dapat dilambangkan sebagai ikatan antara sepasang pria dan wanita...**_

**.**

_**...ikatan yang berdosa.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini fic ke-100 yang ngaco btw... wkwkwk tadinya mau bikin fic yang temanya _light _atau ringan gitu buat perayaan fic ke-100 tapi akhir-akhir ini _mood _lagi _dark _sih jadi ya... sudahlah =w= #dibejek

Sebenarnya ular itu cuma salah satu binatang yang dilambangkan "hawa nafsu", kalau nggak salah sih rubah atau kucing juga. Hahaha dan berhubung Sasuke juga identik dengan ular yowes pake ular aja lol #apah nggak usah protes karena nggak _hot _atau semacamnya yaa, ini kebetulan idenya lewat di kepala jadi langsung saya tulis. Yaah, sekedar fic iseng aja sih, maaf mengecewakan '-')/ nah, _review please? _:)


End file.
